That's The Bottom Line Cos Dr Isles Said So
by wolvesjr34
Summary: One Shot. Inspired by an idea I saw on facebook and encouraged to follow through with said idea. Maura walks in on Casey begging Jane to take him back... and proceeds to lay the smackdown! The characters do not belong to me they belong to Tess Geritson and TNT.


**That's The Bottom Line 'Cos Doctor Isles Said So**

The time spent in the sweat lodge while Jane was running around questioning an eventual co-conspirator to murder had turned out to be quite fruitful. Aside from leading to the revelation on what the murder weapon would have looked like, and the creation of the Barry Frost Memorial Scholarship it had led to two more very important revelations for Doctor Maura Isles. The first of those being that yes Jack Armstrong was an incredible person, but he wasn't the final revelation and that was that Jane _was_ her person.

As she sat there melting in the steam her mind had been allowed to truly release itself from the shackles of expectation and explore the reality of all the evidence stacking up about her friendship with Jane. They brought out the best in each other, they were extremely protective of one another, they virtually lived together and Jane always showed signs of jealousy when she dated men. Never mind her own reaction to Casey Jones and his ridiculous marriage proposal. Oh how she loathed that man for his childish ultimatum that nearly took her best friend away from her. He was the last person on the planet she ever wanted to see again; she would rather spend a night with Paddy Doyle than Casey Jones.

So naturally when Maura walked inquisitively through Jane's open apartment door to find Casey virtually begging for a second chance she saw red. Anger welled up in the medical examiner that surpassed anything she had felt before, even in those dark days after Jane had shot Paddy had she never felt this angry. For a moment she was angry with Jane for letting that man into her apartment, but that subsided quickly as she focused it where it truly belonged. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Casey turned his body and along with Jane stared at the blonde, mouth agape, before finding his words and speaking with that alluring and yet surprisingly condescending accent asked if he had misheard, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." Maura growled angrily as she stalked across the room and stared down the competitor for Jane's affections.

"I really don't think it is any of your business what I am doing here nor what I have to say to Jane."

"Maura…" Jane started to say something but stopped when she received a withering glance from her best friend. This was happening, and she wasn't brave enough to step in front of Hurricane Maura; but Casey she realised, might just be that stupid. She felt for him, because deep down a part of her would probably always love the man, but he was not her future and she would have told him that if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Do you dare to presume to tell me that my best friend is not _my_ business?" Maura's voice had raised a couple of octaves as her eyes narrowed and her finger pointed menacingly at the soldier.

Casey dared to cast a glance behind him at the woman he had come home for and realised that she was not going to protect him from the mad woman in front of him. "You don't have a monopoly on Jane, Doctor Isles." He sneered angrily.

"No I don't," the doctor agreed, "But you have no right to breathe the same air she does, not after every thing you have put her through." She stalked ever closer as the love she felt for Jane bloomed deeply within her chest, she would defend the Italian's honour until the day she died.

"I know I haven't made the best decisions; but I came home to change that. I love Jane, surely you can see that?" He really shouldn't have asked that question.

"Love? Do you call leaving Jane behind to worry about you while you are off in Afghanistan love? Do you call proposing to her in the form of an ultimatum love? Do you really think dragging Jane away from her job and family is love?" She pressed her pointer finger angrily into his chest after each rhetorical question she fired back at him.

"Oh shit," Jane muttered as realisation slammed into her like a linebacker with a free run at the quarterback. "Shit, shit, shit."

Maura barely paid attention to the realisation dawning on her best friend's face as she continued to rant at the man standing in front of her. "Jane is a detective, a damn fine detective. Do you really think she could be happy being a housewife to you while you're off playing general? Jane is an independent intelligent woman; she needs to be free to pursue the things that make her happy, not tied down to some idiotic oaf who doesn't know what he has. I am not going to stand idly by this time and watch you crush her one more time with your false promises and petulant demands!"

Jane could see a flash of anger in her ex's eyes and she knew she had to shut Maura down quickly. She stepped in between the two and pushed her best friend backwards. "Maura please, let me handle this."

Maura turned her anger on Jane in that moment, "What so you can foolishly go crawling back to him despite what is right in front of you? Despite the fact the only person to have your back the last five years is me? Are you so blind Jane that you can't see the truth?"

Jane placed her index finger against Maura's lips to shush her. "I'm not blind, okay? I get it, I see it. You're everything to me Maur. Every. Single. Thing." She hoped that would be enough in that moment to calm the doctor down and thus allow her to handle the Casey situation.

"What the hell Jane?" Casey questioned as he watched the two women interact.

Maura stepped past the detective and glared at the soldier, "That's right, you snooze you lose! I am in love with Jane, and well I feel fairly confident in hypothesizing that she feels the same way about me."

Once again Jane stared at Maura mouth agape, who was this woman in front of her? So brazen, so colloquial, so beautiful, so very much everything. She tugged on Maura's hand until the blonde turned around to face her, "I don't know what's gotten into you Doctor Isles, but damn it's sexy." She pulled Maura in for a deep probing kiss, Casey be damned. Maura had made her claim and if Jane was ever going to give that claim the stamp of approval it was there and then.

When the two women pulled apart for air they rested their foreheads against one another. Maura spoke softly, only for Jane. "I love you so much Jane; and I really, really do not like Casey."

The detective smiled softly, "Casey who?"

"I'm glad that's settled then," Maura said as she pulled away and then looked past the detective at Casey who stood stunned beyond belief, his brain still catching up with processing what his eyes had witnessed. "As for you, get the hell out of Jane's life."

Finally finding his voice he whimpered, "Jane?"

Jane grabbed a hold of him and yanked him hard towards the doorway before shoving him outside of the apartment. "And that's the bottom line 'cause Doctor Isles said so!" She slammed the door in his face, before turning to welcome a leaping Maura into her arms. "Damn Maura, if I had known all it took to get that reaction out of you was Casey being back on the scene, I would have invited him over!"

"You deserve so much more than he ever had to offer you, Jane." Maura said as she peppered kisses all over her detective's face.

"Yeah," Jane said her voice extra raspy with arousal, "I've got it right here." She carried the woman who had wrapped her legs around her waist into her bedroom and placed her down gently on the bed. Straddling the doctor she leaned down and whispered, "I love you too, Maur."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my take on a little something I saw on facebook, and a few people encouraged me to write a scene with Maura, Jane and Casey, and Maura laying it down bare for Casey to hear... and this was what I devised. I hope y'all enjoyed.**


End file.
